


friends with benefits

by heytherejones



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FWB, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytherejones/pseuds/heytherejones
Summary: your classic smutty friends with benefits story with a happy ending





	1. chapter 1

"What are you doing here, Betty? Go home." Jughead's bag drops as soon as the door shuts behind him, not even tearing his eyes away from the floor to know that she's spread across the bed. Her eyes are boring into the ceiling as she chips the nail polish off her fingers, something her mother always appalled. Why can't you just act like a nice young lady for once?

"I'm bored." She drones on, shifting slightly to lean on her elbows, looking over his tense appearance.

"Archies down stairs." He points out. They've been screwing around as Betty calls it, never going in to further detail when he asks. His eyebrows raise when she lets out a sigh, dropping from her position back onto the bed again.

"Yeah I know, whatever. What's up with you? Why do you look like that?" She picks at her fingers again as he lets out a huff, kicking off his shoes.

"Sabrina." He breathes out and she already knows not to ask any further. The girl was a bitch. Not just the petty high school kind, she was a crazy bitch.

Jughead motions for her to move over on the bed, but her eyes just bore up into his, making him let out another sigh as he pushes her onto her side. The moment his back hits the bed she retaliates quickly, flipping over and kneeling next to him, the mattress dipping under the both of their weight. She rolls over again, purposely crushing herself against him. He doesn't waste a second pushing her back over onto the mattress.

They were way beyond the point of being gentle with each other, pushing and kicking each other all over the place. And they didn't go any easier on each other with words. They called each other out on their shit, and they did it often, because quite frankly they wouldn't listen to anybody else, even if the exact same words came out of their mouth. They were harsh with each other, but it worked for them.

"Why are you here again?" He blurts out and she sits up from her position on the bed, grinning down at him mischievously, even though her eyes were still dull.

"What? You don't want me here? Do you need to like, jack off or something because you could do that here, I don't care." Her teeth tug gently at her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from the giggle erupting from her.

"Jesus Christ, Betts, what the hell?" He groans and her shoulders just shrug.

"What's the big deal? I know you do it, I don't care. I do it too." She drops to the bed yet again and he lets out another groan. 

"Oh my God Betty Cooper I swear-" Her eyes roll at the call of her full name.

"It's my job to make you uncomfortable at all times." She hums, laughing lightly afterward, her eyes finally filling with humor. He can't help the small chuckle that escapes his lips. It was true, she loved making him uncomfortable. It's not like it was hard to do, besides she thought it was cute, the way his nose would scrunch up and he would avoid all eye contact. She loved making him squirm. 

A moment of silence passes before there's a knock at the door, neither of them moving, knowing it's bound to be open anyways.

"Jughead-oh Betty, I didn't know you were here, I thought you'd be- never mind. Dinners ready, you're welcome to stay sweetie." Fred explains quickly. Betty shifts on the bed, and nods, slightly annoyed he would assume she would be with Archie. Surely they didn't know she was just screwing around with him, screwing around meaning just a heavy make out once and awhile, but she wasn't anybody's to be assigned to. This is why she didn't do relationships, neither did Jughead, one of the only reasons they got along. 

He was the only reason she tolerated this family. Jughead was her best friend, that's all that mattered to her. When Archie fell asleep and Fred didn't know she was still over, she'd sneak into Jughead's room and wake him up so she could escape the sad, boring reality of romance. And now, no matter what he is her best friend, no convincing her other wise. 

"Hey, can I stay over tonight?" She's on her knees again, leaning over him with her hair dangling in her face.

"In Archie's room? Yeah, you do it anyways." He says, confused why she's asking him for permission.

"No. In your room jack ass." She huffs out, swinging one leg over his waist, awkwardly straddling him. Her hips shift for a moment to get comfortable, making his hand grab at her hip so she would stop.

"Why do you want to stay over?" He torments, rolling his eyes after she does.

"Forget it." She seethes, about to swing her other leg over so she can leave the position she doesn't want to admit is the most comfortable in the world. He sits up immediately, too fast that their foreheads bang together, the both of them pulling back slightly in pain.

"Fuck, Juggie. What the hell?" She whines and he doesn't even try to stifle the laugh escaping his lips.

"Shit, I'm sorry. You can stay over. We'll make popcorn and watch movies and braid each other's hair." He mocks, rubbing his thumb gently over the bothered skin on her forehead. Her eyes roll again and she whacks him upside the head before climbing off of him.

"Let's go have dinner idiot." She holds out her hand as he sits up from the bed, but he just stares at her, walking right past her hand, into the hallway.

"You know, you are so mean to me and one of these days I'm not gonna put up with it." She teases as they make their way down the stairs.

"I'm mean to you? Yeah ok, Elizabeth." He calls after her, using her full name.

"Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!"  
She squeals, directly pouncing on his back, one leg perched over his hip, one arm wrapped around his neck. Her other leg hanging as she struggles to hold her other hand over his mouth from behind. He doesn't bother to hold her in place, because if she falls that's her fault.

With one arm he reaches behind him, arm wrapped steadily around her waist before dragging her around to his front, pulling her off of him. 

"Don't use my full name, I told you not to do that, you...you-" She scolds him, looking for a word to say, careful not to curse in front of Fred who were just in the kitchen as they wrestled in the hallway.

"Why not, Elizabeth?" He tortures, her tiny fists slamming against his chest, his arms, his back, all over.

"Ow. This hurts so bad." He whines in sarcasm, gathering both of her tiny wrists in one swoop of his hands, pushing her roughly against the wall of the hallway, both hands above her head, picture frames rattling in their place.

Her head hits back against the wall, making her groan in pain, one of his hands moving between her head and the wall, rubbing slightly as he pursed his lips together, trying not to laugh.  
He's starts laughing lightly, but his lips un curve from his smile, and it fades altogether.

"Sorry." He mutters out for holding her against the wall, the corner of his lips turning up into a smile again as he pressed them to her forehead, letting go of her hands. 

"Y-yeah, uh that's fine." She stutters, forcing a smile, slipping away from him and into the kitchen, him not far behind. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my god. What the hell was that?" He chokes out on his laughter, hands pressed to her waist as he keeps pushing her and pushing her until they reach his room. She stumbles over to the door, trying to escape his hands as her chest rumbles in laughter.

"Shut the fuck up, I don't think Fred likes me. I know that." She breathes out, giggling right after.

"You didn't have to kiss his ass. You're my best friend, shouldn't that be enough for him?" He hasn't stopped laughing, kicking the door closed behind him. 

"Oh, I'm your best friend, aren't I?" She teases, pushing on his chest so he drops back onto the bed.

"You already knew that. Don't flatter yourself." His eyes flutter to a close as he leans back and she begins to litter her clothes on the floor.

"Yeah yeah. You're mine too." She responds cheekily, dropping her shirt to the floor, her jeans already thrown across the room somewhere.

"You've got anything for me to steal?" She kicks his leg and his eyes open, his eyes immediately swallowing her entire body.

"Yeah I'll find something." He sits up, eyeing her carefully as she takes his spot on the bed. It's hard to miss the fact that her panties are a pure white, a little bow on the dip of her hip bone and God, it's making his mind reel. She looks so innocent and it's killing him. His eyes wander up to her un matching polka dot bra. She never matched, because matching was pointless if no one was going to see it, except for well...him.

What is wrong with him? He's seen this before. She did this all the time. She was comfortable with him, she didn't mind letting him see her, because she didn't believe he would look at her like anyone else would, but she was so wrong. 

"Here...just-" He peels his t-shirt off, throwing it at her, making it land perfectly on her face, covering her vision. She sits up, her fingers moving behind her back to pull at the clasp of her bra as he's turned away, unbuttoning his jeans. She's sliding the straps down her arms when he looks back at her.

"What are you doing?" He asks instantly, eyeing her in shock.

"I'm not sleeping in this." She states as if it's obvious, continuing to pull it off of her, throwing it at him, catching it by the strap. He drops it almost the second it reaches his hands and of course, she purposely waits to put the shirt on.

"They're breasts Jughead, you've seen 'em before." She giggles. And God he's trying so hard not to get turned on by his best friend, but she's looking at him like that and her nipples are perked up and Christ, he's a man, how could he not want to just-

"Helllloooo." She breaks him out of his trance, even though she'll never admit, she likes his eyes on her, she wants his eyes on her.

"W-what?" He stumbles out, kicking his jeans down the rest off the way. Her eyes just roll, a small smirk on her face. She shakes her head at him, finally pulling his shirt over her head. And now he's thinking about her again, how he's been wearing that shirt all day and now her small frame is swallowed inside of it, her breasts rubbing against the fabric. Fuck. 

"Nothing, want to play a game?" She tries to pick up the playful mood again.

"Like what?" He asks, desperate to distract himself from her body, and all the things he wants to do to it.

"Never have I ever?" She perks up, quickly moving to the floor, bending down to reach under the bed for their stash of tequila, for whenever nights were boring.

"Whatever gets me drunk faster." He breathes out, sitting down on the floor in front of her as she twists off the cap.

"You ask first, make it interesting." She demands, setting the bottle in between them.

"Fine. Ok, never have I ever...touched myself in the last 24 hours." She looks up for a moment as if she's thinking before taking a swig from the bottle, making his eyebrows raise.

"What? I have needs." She grins, thinking of a question. And now it's only made matters worse, because he's thinking about her perched on her bed, her hand between her thighs, moaning and whimpering, writhing under her own hand. Jesus Christ he has to stop this.

"Never have I ever fucked someone in public." Her eyes have a mischievous glint as she says so, watching him intently as he brings the bottle to his lips

"No way. Jughead Jones fucked a girl in public." Betty's eyes light up, waiting for an explanation.

"Not a long story, it was Sabrina, she's needy, you know that. She's was in a dressing room trying on some stupid dress for a stupid party and she asked me to come in and help her unzip the dress, and then we just fucked, right there against the mirror." He almost cringes as the memory.

"Fuck, that's hot." Her eyes close, head thrown back again as she lets out another whimper. And he's trying so hard not to slam her onto the floor and fuck her so incredibly hard for working him up like this.

"I hate being this inexperienced, I just want to know how to do everything so when the right guy comes I'll be able make them writhe and moan. You know?" Her eyes flutter open again, looking him right in the eyes, as if she's just asked the most normal question in the world, but on her note, this was pretty normal for her.

"I do. I know what you're saying." He nods, avoiding her eyes right after he answers.

"Yeah but you're more experienced than I am, like Christ, you've fucked someone in public and everything." She rolls her eyes and he just looks at her, a small smirk on his face.

"That doesn't make me more experienced. Don't worry, I'm sure someone will fuck you as hard as you want them to in public one day." He lets out a laugh and she moves to her knees, fixing her panties on her hips.

"Soon hopefully. I'm horny all the time, it's so frustrating." She whines, rolling over on the floor, her head against the carpet.

"Like is there something wrong with me? Do I like, repulse guys? I mean you'd fuck me right? And you can't say so because I'm you're friend and you don't want to hurt my feelings, would you actually fuck me?" She sits up immediately again, waiting for an answer, and he doesn't know what to do because if he says yes too quickly he's going to seem eager to spread her thighs and take her right then and there, but if he takes too long it'll look like its something he has to think long and hard about. Figuring he's waiting long enough just on this single thought he nods.

"Yeah, sure I'd do it." He tries to play it off, but her eyes squint at him, and she leans closer for a moment before dropping back to the floor.

"You're lying." She calls out, seeming disappointed.

"No, no I'm not, I would fuck you." He pulls her back up by her arm and she looks at him adoringly.

"Really? Thanks." She smiles, taking the compliment. She stands up, fixing her panties again.

"Be right back, gotta pee." She says, letting out a drunken giggle before disappearing behind the door. His back hits the floor, his eyes slowly closing as he lets out a breath. His mind can't stop wondering. How sweet she must be between her thighs, how tight she is, how wet, how warm, what it takes to make her scream. He wants to touch her, he wants to feel her, he wants to fuck her. He needs it. Fuck, he wants it so bad.

"Listen to this ok, so I go into the hall way, besides the point I'm half naked and Archie is there all like-" Betty just barrels through the door, diving onto the bed, his shirt she gave her riding up slightly, her belly button in view. He can't hear a word she's saying after that because she turns on her side, her head propped up against one hand as she looks down at him. Her hair is in her face and she's laughing at this one thing Archie said until she finally stops the story and just looks at him.

"Weird right? So anyways what do you want to do?" Her head tilts to the side and she's giving him that lopsided smile.

"I'm tired." He lies, wanting to end the night before she suggests truth or dare.

"I'm not, I wanna have fun." She complains while he begins to stand. He rolls her over onto the other side of the bed, laying down next to her.

"Go to Archie's room." He mumbles, closing his eyes.

"No, I want to have fun with you." She rolls closer to him, pressing the side of her hip into his. He just groans, eyes still closed.

"Go to bed Betts." He breathes out. He thinks she finally gave up, but a moment later her leg hooks over his waist and she's on top of him. His eyes fly open and she's leaning over his face, nipples hardened through her t-shirt and her hair falling down, tickling over his cheeks.

"Please." She whines and shakes the bed, her hips creating friction on his as she does so. She's purposely trying to kill him, he swears on it. She lets out a huff, leaning back on her hands, her shirt riding up slightly, only to reveal her pure white panties, practically drenched between her thighs. Fuck, fuck, fuck, why is she doing this?

"Please. I really need you to help me." Help her? With what. 

"Fine. What the hell do you want?" He sighs, sitting up, carefully and slowly this time, trying not to repeat what happened earlier.

"This is really dumb, but you're my best friend and I really think that it'll help the both of us out." She leads on and he just looks at her blankly.

"Ok..." He lets out.

"We should have sex." She states, her lips curved in a grin, her eyes pleading and he knows she's buzzed on alcohol, otherwise she would never say something like this.

"Betty, I thought this was going to be serious." He groans, head dropping back to the pillow before she pulls him back up quickly.

"I'm being serious Jug." Her smile grows after she rolls her eyes, and he just shakes his head at her.

"No you're not, go to bed." He demands, about to hit the pillow again when she pulls him back up yet again.

"Juggie seriously. I don't know anything and it'll help the both of us out. We'll learn and it'll be good for us because we already hate each other, no relationship bullshit. Please Jughead, I just need a good fuck, come on." Her nails dig into his chest as a dizzy feeling fills his head.

"Betty I don't know-" He begins, his head spinning and spinning as he looks at her face, her lip pouting out and her eyes pleading. 

"Why not Juggie, just fuck me, come on." His brain stops working for a moment. An hour ago he was just dreaming of something like this, and now this gorgeous girl is perched in his lap, begging him to fuck her because she's horny and bored. He doesn't mind being the alternative, not at all.

"Betty this could really-"

"No it's not gonna ruin anything I promise. Just physical, I swear." She pleads, not wanting to admit that this could, in fact ruin just about everything. She realizes she could easily do this with anyone else, but she knows him, she's comfortable with him, she wants him.

"Jesus, why are you asking me this Betty?" A groan vibrates through his throat. She doesn't answer, just presses her forehead to his, fingers laced through his wisped hair as she picks up her hips, dropping them back down onto his.

"Fuck." He chokes out, and she only does it again, her mouth falling open in a low whimper against his jaw.

"God, stop doing that." He holds back a moan erupting in his throat, her eyes shut tight, mouth still open, letting out a hot breath down his neck. They're best friends, why are the doing this to each other? And fuck, why does it feel this good?

"Just...fuck, please? Come on." She whines, feeling him poking between her thighs, her panties practically soaked as she slides against his hips again. 

"But-" He grits his teeth, already feeling warm in the pit of his stomach as she drags herself across him.

"Betty, think about what you're asking me for a moment, please." His shoulders tense as his best friend rocks her hips onto his.

"Just once, Juggie. We're just making each other feel good, that's all." She whimpers desperately. Convincing herself the only reason she's begging this much is because she just really wants somebody to fuck her.

"Just once? No feelings?" He repeats the only words he can at the moment, his brain almost completely not functioning.

"Mhm, yeah...only once, no feelings." She lets out, her breathing already shallow. He pulls her face back from the crook of his neck, fisting her hair tightly, noses smushed together, their hot and heavy breathing exhaling into each other's mouths. She moves her hips again, wishing nothing was between them, wanting to feel him slip in and out of her at a quick and heavy pace. A moan escapes her open mouth, right into his. 

"Stop, shit...stop. Slow it down." He mumbles against her cheek, but she's even more worked up than before, so desperate to let go.

"I don't want to stop, I-" She whimpers and he grips tightly at her hips.

"I know, I know. Just-" He's finally able to hold her hips in place, her body trembling with pleasure and lust.

"Kiss me." She sighs out simply. He nods, his forehead against hers as he licks his lips, tucking his bottom lip beneath his teeth.

"Okay." He nods again, about to connect their mouths when she pulls back slightly.

"This is weird. This is weird, right?" She interrupts, putting her hand to his chest. 

"I...uh, yeah, but-" He begins, not sure what to say.

"Wait," He interrupts his own thought as he was about to lean in and she looks at him with a blank expression as her eyes flutter open.

"What is it?" She tries to lean closer, but he bites his lip again.

"Tongue or no tongue?" He asks, and she almost laughs, until she realizes he's being completely serious and looks at him, with her head tilted to the side.

"What? I'm not going to put my tongue in your mouth if you don't want me to." He responds to her expression. And the both of them begin to think this is too weird for them, that they're practically using each other to experiment, but neither says a word about it.

"Well I don't know...let me see. No tongue first." She instructs, neither of their eyes closing as he leans closer. His lips press to hers. It's tender, sweet, enough to turn the blood in her veins to fire. Enough to make her eyes close in pleasure, to make her want more.

"Now tongue." She mumbles, more seductively than she meant to. Both of their eyes close this time, he kisses her tenderly again, his tongue slipping between her slightly parted lips. Her eyes open for a moment. 

Her best friends tongue is going to be inside of her mouth.

She is letting him put his tongue inside of her mouth.

Her eyes fluttered closed again as his tongue pushes past her lips, meeting her warm, strawberry flavored mouth. She almost moans immediately, the feeling being that incredible. Her nails dig into the side of his neck, delving deeper and deeper into his mouth, his hands pressed to the gentle skin by her shoulder blades, under the fabric of his t-shirt she's wearing.

"S-so?" He breathes out when he pulls away from her, eyes still squeezed shut.

"Tongue, definitely tongue." She nods eagerly, releasing her grip on his neck. And all of a sudden his tongue is in her mouth again, and she wants to pass out because of how fast her heart is beating. He moans against her tongue, making her eyes fly open, and she pulls back.

"Should I-" She moves to pull off her t-shirt, pulling at the hem. He nods slowly, carefully helping to lift the shirt over her head. And it sounds bad, but he can't help that his mouth waters at the sight of her breasts, nipples still perfectly perked up, the faint smell of vanilla on her skin. Her eyes look directly at his, but he isn't looking at her, still glued to her chest. And he remembers what she told him earlier, that it wasn't a big deal, he's seen them before, but fuck. It was a big deal, especially if she was going to let him touch her.

"Can I?" He finally tears his eyes from her chest, looking to her.

"Go ahead." She leads him on. Immediately his lips are at her jaw. Biting, sucking, his scorching tongue running along her skin. One hand cups her breast unexpectedly, kneading softly. She falls forward, chin leaning on top of his head as she lets out a quiet whimper. 

"F-fuck." Her hips jolted unwillingly, his tongue sliding down her chest, taking her nipple between his lips.

"I wanna touch you." She states, more so instead of asking and all he does is moan against her breast, his mouth still occupied. He breaks away from her immediately when she slips her hand into his boxers, doing her best to grip her tiny hand around him firmly.

And they both know there's no going back after this, not when her hand is tugging at him, starting to pick up the pace until he can't see straight.

"H-hold on. Hold on." He quickly flips her over, yanking her panties down her long legs, and then rolls them over to the same position as before.

"Juggie, I haven't done it like this before." She tells him quietly. And for a minute he's confused on what she means, but when it hits him he begins to move to roll them over again.

"Oh. I can, uh I can flip over, that's okay." So maybe she was less experienced than him, but with the way she talks about sex, you wouldn't have a doubt in your mind that she knows what to do.

"No, no I want to, I just..." Her eyes shut tight in embarrassment, his hands rubbing into the small of her back in reassurance.

"What? Tell me." He leads her on, taking in her anxious expression.

"It's not going to hurt that way, is it?" He's a little taken back by her question, but he answers her almost instantly anyways.

"No, no it's not going to hurt. You're going to have to get used to it, but it'll feel good, I promise." She nods at his response, tugging at his boxers gently. The both of them are so unsure yet completely sure that this is what they want at the same time. They already know that they are only running off of hormones and lust and that if it wasn't 3 in the morning while they were both half naked talking about sex that they probably wouldn't be on their way to having it right now. But her mind is in a haze and his head is spinning and they both want and need sex so badly that thinking about the consequences would have to come later. And they already know deep down that their friendship is so totally screwed because how can you really go back after touching each other like this?

She shifts awkwardly on his lap, pulling his boxers down a little further, hovering right over him.

"Take it slow." He instructs and she nods again, both hands on his shoulders as he places himself at her entrance, pulling himself back and forth between her before he's where she wants him again and she tries sinking down painfully slow. 

"Betts-" He breathes heavily as she pulls herself back up, hovering over him again.

"Just...give me a minute." She pleads, eyes straining hard between her thighs. She brings her fingers to her mouth, swirling her tongue around them before working them around him, trying again to slip him inside of her. He watches her expression as he slowly disappears into her, her eyebrows knit together, her bottom lip tucked under her teeth. 

"Better?" He questions, eyes still all over her face.

"Mhm hmm. Y-yeah." She moans out in response, Jughead's head thrown back slightly at the sound.

A sigh leaves her mouth when he's pushed half way inside of her, her entire body shuddering in pleasure, making her hips drop almost instantly.

After the uncomfortable expression on her face subsides she finally lets her hips drop down the rest of the way, taking all of him in. She sits there a moment, breathing hard and fast at just the feeling of him inside of her. 

"God, fuck this is what I needed." She moans under her breath, rolling her hips forward, and again, and then again. Her breathing is becoming more ragged at the second and the little groans leaving his lips don't make it any easier to breathe. She feels as if the pit of her stomach is on fire and fuck, is it supposed to feel this amazing when you're fucking your best friend, someone you've known your whole life?

"Fuck, don't stop. Please." She whimpers loudly, her hips rocking forward, moving in circles, up and down, making him feel like he's going to explode. Her forehead smushes against his, her hot breath tickling his face. She can't help but think what her mother would think of the both of them right now, the young boy she always knew, who was yet another mother figure to him was fucking her daughter until she couldn't see clearly.

All he can think about is how tight she is around him, how warm, how easy it is to slip in and out of her because of how wet she is. And the delicious sound of him slipping in and out of her at this heavy pace makes his head spin, because this is what it's like to fuck Elizabeth Cooper, and it's fucking amazing. She leans forward, lips pressed to his ear, letting him hear the small whimpering sounds that escape her lips and all he wants is to keep hearing the sounds she can make. Especially when they're because of him.

One arm wraps securely around her waist, holding her tightly to his chest as he thrusts his hips up to meet hers roughly, the contact making her almost scream, but she muffles the noise into his shoulder.

"Shit, do that again. Keep doing that." She begs, falling limply in his arms as he lifts his hips again. She's panting in his ear, her forehead sticking to his shoulder, the both of them covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"I wanna keep fucking you so badly, but I-" she moans louder than she thought she would, and she's so close, almost to the point where she feels like she's going to explode, and he's sucking harshly at her neck. Christ, how is she supposed to hold on any longer.

After avoiding it long enough, she looks down, watching as she takes him between her legs, watching as he disappears into her, and it's enough to make her mouth water.

"Come." He breathes out, and she doesn't even have the strength in her to shake her head.

"N-no." She pants out in between moans, even though she knows there's no way she's lasting any longer, but he feels so good and the last thing she wants is to let go of this feeling. Her head rests on his shoulder, still rocking her hips forward again and again. He's beyond the point of keeping his eyes open anymore, letting out another groan as she tightens around him.

"F-fuck. We can go again, just come, don't strain yourself." The both of them forget about the "Just Once" statement, because when you feel this way, you forget about everything.

"God, you feel so good. Please. Just a little longer, please." But his finger already slides between her thighs, coaxing at her bundle of nerves, making her tighten unbearably around him and he can't help but let go. And she wants to hold on, she wants to keep going, but the feeling of him pulsing inside of her as he comes makes it impossible.

"Fucking hell, Jughead. Oh my god." She cries out, making him groan loudly as she comes around him. Her toes curl, eyes almost rolling to the back of her head as she writhes and whimpers above him and he licks his lips at the sight. She's so incredibly sensitive now that she can't move, still tightened around him as he's throbbing inside of her uncontrollably. Her face buries into his neck in complete embarrassment, being so desperate to fuck him tonight that she feels a little pathetic for begging it out of him so much.

He lifts her chin, slowly connecting their lips for a tender kiss as he's gripping her waist tightly. They kiss languidly for a moment or two before he's lifting her off of him. With out the strength to sit up, she falls limply to his side, still panting heavily as he pulls his boxers back up.

Nothing is said for a moment, the both of them trying so hard to process what had just happened. The absence of him inside of her makes her feel empty and the traces of the both of them are sticky between her thighs. Maybe they shouldn't have done this, but once you're blinded by pleasure, everything seems like a good idea. The guilt of it all comes first, the both of them a little horrified that after knowing each other since they were little kids that they just touched each other like that. Then comes a little bit of regret, that they just about ruined everything. However after all of that, it seems sort of...funny.

"Well, fuck. Okay." He breathes out, breath still jagged.

"So that's what that's like." She sighs happily.

"So are we going to choose to be horrified about this now or later?" She asks, eyes still avoiding his.

"Later." He nods

"Good, because I'm tired." She yawns, pulling the sheets up from the end of the bed.

"Well if that's what it takes to make you tired, good to know for the next sleep over." He jokes, earning a whack on the arm from her.

"Go to bed you fucking loser."

-


	2. chapter 2

—–

  
‘Come have sex with me.’ Betty’s phone buzzed on the table, faced up right next to Polly’s textbook, Betty snatching the phone as soon as her eyes ran over the text, almost choking on air.

“Who’s that?” Polly looked up from her homework, sitting with her legs crossed on the floor, a pencil between her fingers. She’s been studying for her GED since she’d had the babies.

“What? Oh, I-uh its Jughead.” She muttered as she unlocked her phone, reading over the text again.

‘How sweet.’ She typed out. She couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, seeming as since that night, she couldn’t even look him in the eye. She was mortified at how desperate she’d been. God, she was such an idiot. 

A shudder ran through her entire body as she thought about that night, vivid flashes of him moaning underneath her clouding her head. The way he threw his head back when she twisted her hips a certain way, the way his hips would push up to hers until all she could see was white, nothingness, like she was going blind and then regaining eyesight all in the same minute. And fuck, the way he made her feel.

Wetness pooled between her thighs, her entire body fidgeting as she thought about him. No. No, it wasn’t him. She told herself. It was the physical contact, that’s what she wanted, not him personally. 

“Betty? Are you okay? You’ve been staring at the wall for like, 4 minutes.” Polly snaps her back to reality and her eyes dart to her quickly.

“I don’t feel so well, I’m gonna go lay down. I’ll help with homework later, Okay?” She eyed her carefully before nodding at her once. She moved up the stairs in a hurry, shutting and locking her door behind her, throwing her back against it. Her phone vibrated in her hand, making her swallow hard before she looked over the text.

‘Seriously.’ The text read. She locked her phone and walked over to her bed, sighing once her back hit the mattress. She needed a moment to think, to rest, so she closed her eyes. But that was no use, because when she closed her eyes all she could think of was him on top of her, under her, inside of her. Her eyes shot open again, unlocking her phone.

'Fine, tonight. We have to start setting rules.’ If this were going to be a daily schedule, rules had to be set in place. No bullshit. No relationship bullshit. 

'No. Now. You can stay for dinner.’ She wanted to scream once she read the message, he was good at getting what he wanted, he knew that, she knew that. What made her want to scream even more was that she didn’t hesitate, she slipped on her shoes, typed out a simple 'Okay’ and made her way down the stairs.

“Feeling okay, false alarm. Heading over to Jug’s for dinner, be back tonight.” She spoke quickly, the keys to the car in hand. 

“Mhm.” She muttered, eyes strained on whatever algebraic problem she was working on. As soon as she turned the key into the ignition, it struck her. Jughead. Jughead Jones she knew since she was 4 years old. Jughead Jones, the little boy who grew into a young man, who held her when she cried, who listened to every problem she’s ever had, her best friend. The same Jughead Jones she climbed on top of the other night, the same Jughead Jones she was driving over to see now so she could do the same again. Jughead Jones. She was doing this all with him. She didn’t want to do this with anyone else, not Archie, not anyone.

“I’m actually doing this. Okay.” She nodded, pulling out of the drive way, starting down the road. Her mind was wandering all over, yet in a complete state of serenity at the same time. She thought about anything and everything, just a couple minutes later, pulling into his drive way, walking up the front steps and opening the door. Knocking and doorbells were eliminated from their friendship long ago. 

“Juggie!” She yelled, kicking off her shoes and making her way to the stairs, the door to his room creaking as she pushed it open. In a blur the door was shut and locked, her back was pushed against his shelf, belongings rattling and crashing over, his tongue already between her lips. As much as she hated to admit it, she melted right into him, moaning against his tongue. But once she realized, she pressed her hands to his chest, pushing him off.

“What’s your deal?” She scoffed, licking her lips, savoring every last taste of his mouth on hers.

“I don’t have a deal.” His eyes rolled, shoulders tense and she knew it must have been another rough day with the blonde bimbo from hell. She shook her head in amusement, letting herself fall back onto his unmade bed.

“We have rules to set in stone.” She tangled her fingers in the sheets, watching as he lay himself next to her. His face twisted in confusion for a moment, before nodding her on.

“So obviously this isn’t a relationship.” She spoke, no emotion.

“Obviously.” He replied, with the same lack of emotion. 

“So…Nothing cute and couple like, I’ve never cooked for you, that’s not gonna change now. And I’m not doing anything for you if I don’t get something in return. Same goes for you, I don’t expect you to do anything for me.” She stared at the ceiling, listing off the rules, counting them on her fingers. She was being ridiculous.

“Okay-” He began, getting cut off by her rambling. 

“No spending the night, just do our business and send the other on their way. Okay? We’re just friends…with the occasional benefits, alright?” She finally turned to him, her eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. He lifted his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay. I swear.” He turned on his side, facing her, his hand running along her hip, around to her stomach, dropping slowly to the front of her jeans. Her eyes shut tight as his fingers skimmed over the skin showing from her slightly lifted up shirt.

“What if one of us finds some one else, starts a relationship?” He questions, digging his nails into her skin gently, one hand propping his head up. Her eyes still shut, she doesn’t answer, she doesn’t want to think about that, to think about having to end this, because it’s so good, she’s has a hold on him and she doesn’t want to let go. 

“Betts…” He murmurs, leaning to press his lips to her shoulder, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

“Then we’d end this, we’d have to.” She mutters. He nods, his fingers popping open the button of her jeans as he nuzzles into her neck, breathing her in. She swallows hard as his hand slips past the waist band of her jeans, but not past her panties. He groans lowly as he feels how wet she is, practically soaked through the cotton material of her white underwear. He groans again, pushing her so she’s laying on her back, and he’s still on his side. With better access now, her thighs spread more easily, his thumb grinding into her through the material. A moan vibrates through her throat, her bottom lip tucked under her teeth, hips pushing against his hand.

He moans, his lips tugging at the skin of her ear, and she almost loses herself just at the sound of him.

“More, please.” She doesn’t even realize what she’s saying until the words leave her mouth, but she doesn’t care, she’s so blinded by pleasure she wants to scream. In another second, his hand slides past her underwear, his fingers easily slipping into her. His hand is warm, fingers calloused from typing and writing away. She preferred him that way, happy he never became a stereotypical jock, that he loved the to write instead of running around with some ball. She much preferred finding him in the kitchen, late at night when he was just in his boxers, a pencil in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other with a crumpled sheet in front of him. His eyes strained as he hunched over the table, blowing out a sigh as he wrote down, erased, wrote down again, erased, the pattern continuing until the morning. She would just sit there, while he was silent, occasionally bringing his cup of coffee to her lips, the minty flavor of his mouth still on the rim of the mug. 

He always self deprives, but when his fingers curled upwards inside of her, she thanked everything holy that writing was what he chose, that his fingers were so skillful, that he knew how to use them in more ways than one. 

It was hard to move with her jeans holding her hips tightly, making her squirm that his hand was pushed so tight against her. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist, pushing his hand harder into her.

“Oh god, Juggie.” She choked out in silent whimpers, her hips roughly rolling up into his hand, his thumb pressed to her. Her eyes are closed, but his are all over her, watching the way her hips move, the way her body reacts when he twists his hand one way or the other, the way her lips part as she pants out a moan, a whimper, a cry. 

“Don’t come.” He demands in a whisper, pressing an open mouth kiss to her jaw, his hot breath running down her neck. She whines loudly, fingers still wrapped around his wrist. Her hips lift off the bed, a growl erupts from the back of his throat, digging his elbow into her hip, pushing her back down.

“P-please.” She cries, not really sure what she was asking for, her vision blurring and her ears ringing. 

“Don’t come, Elizabeth.” He repeats, his fingers curling into her further. She can’t understand why he’s torturing her like this, but she loves the game, so she lifts her hips again, her legs shaking. She feels empty as he fingers slide out of her, she was so close, why, why, why.

“N-no, no.” She pleads, her eyes fluttering open. He looks into her eyes directly, his eyes clouded with lust, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

“Let’s play a game, yeah?” He licks his lips, and she almost worries about all the ideas swirling inside of his head. 

“Dinner!” Fred’s voice yelled through the house, Betty’s small grin dropping into a frown.

“Mhm, funs over.” He nudges her cheek with the tip of his nose, pulling up the zipper on her jeans, popping the button back into place.

“Noooo…” She whines, rolling on her side again, her fingers grasping tightly at his shirt. One leg swings over his hip as she presses herself against him, keening desperately, lips peppering over his cheek lightly. 

His hand slides over her hip, pressing into the small of her back, pushing her into him. She giggled, but her smile fades when his hand slides a little lower. 

“Now.” She says sternly.

“After dinner. Gotta eat sometime.” He smiles, his finger running along the seam of her jeans, the stitch trailing to between her thighs. He gives her thigh a rough squeeze before removing her leg from his hip, pushing her off of him, already out the door before she can let out another breath. She smiles slightly, crawling across the bed. 

“Woah, wait up.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Betty, we haven’t seen you in a couple days.” Fred smiles when she takes a seat at the table, Archie on her left, Jughead on her right.

“Yeah, I got held up with a few things, but I’ll be around a lot more.” She crosses her legs, eyeing Jughead slightly, bringing her water to her lips. 

“Good to hear, we love having you around.” Fred nods, putting a salad bowl on the table. 

Dinner went surprisingly quick, minimum conversation, Archie doing most of the talking while Betty did her best not to embarrass herself. Everything was okay until a hand gripped tightly on her thigh. She smiled for a moment, but then she realized it wasn’t Jughead’s warm, calloused finger tips, it was Archie’s needy, grabbing hands.

She pushed his hand away, her eyes blown in shock as she scooted her chair out from under the table.

“Sorry, excuse me.” She mumbled, escaping to the bathroom just at the right of the kitchen. The door doesn’t even shut all the way before he’s pushing it open, shoving his way inside.

“What the hell, Arch?” Betty seethes, and he looks over her, confusion laced into his expression.

“What? I thought we were-” His hand runs along her hip, but she smacks it away just as quickly.

“Well we aren’t, not anymore.” She rolls her eyes, as he holds her against the back of the door.

“Well then what are you doing here, Betty?” He scoffs, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I’m not your play thing, Archie. Jughead’s been my best friend since I was 4 years old too, whenever I’m here, it’s because of him, not you. Get the fuck off of me.” She pushes him, his back colliding with the bathroom sink.

“Best friend, huh? The fading bruise on your neck and the creaking bed springs from the other night don’t say so.” She swallows hard, her eyes darting back and forth from the floor to his eyes, full of judgment.

“So you’re screwing him?” He steps closer, her hand tightly gripping the door handle.

“What the hell do you care?” She opens the door, shutting it behind her as she steps into the hallway. Her eyes shut tight, her fingers clutching her necklace as she tried to steady her breathing. 

“You okay? What’s wrong? Let’s go up stairs, come on.” Jughead appeared into the hallway, his hand wrapped around her wrist, leading her through the hallway and up to his room.

“What went on in there-” She silenced him with the press of her mouth against his, no rhythm, just teeth and tongues, her hand wrapped around his neck as she pushed him further into the room. He moaned against her tongue, shoving her against his desk, the back of her thighs colliding with the wood. 

He stood between her legs, popping the button open on her jeans for the second time today. Her hands fumbled with his belt, finally loosening it with struggle, pulling the zipper down on his jeans.

“Is the door locked?” She breathed out heavily as he pulled her jeans over her hips, pulling her to the edge of the desk.

“No, but we’ll be quick.” He promised, her hands pushing his boxers out of the way, letting them rest on his hips. She nodded, her eyes still on the door as his face buried into her neck. He pushed her panties to the side, rolling his hips forward as he slipped into her, her wetness coating him entirely.

“Shit.” She cried out, her nails scratching at the chipped wood of his desk, her knuckles turning white. He pulled out almost all of the way, thrusting into her harder than before. 

“Harder, please.” She whined, hearing him groan into her ear in response, lifting her leg to wrap around his waist, fucking her as hard as she wanted him to. He hit deeper inside of her, her fingers tightly biting the skin on his arm. Items fell off of his desk, clattering to the floor noisily, Betty eying the door once more, afraid that if it weren’t her moans drawing attention, it was the noise of everything falling. A door slammed, yelling about some stupid video game and then another door slam. Jughead almost stills completely, his face hiding in Betty’s neck, breathing heavy. 

“No, no, no.” She cries, wanting him to pick up the pace again. His hand slides over her mouth, held there to keep her quiet, her hips rocking up to meet his the moment his roll forward again. 

“Everyone’s still up, Betts. You’ve got to be quiet.” She nods quickly, pulling his hand away from her mouth. A floorboard creaks out in the hallway, but she holds him tight against her. 

“Juggie, keep going.” His hand slipped under her shirt, tightly gripping her waist, his fingers digging into her warm skin. The pressure builds up all over again and she swears to herself, she’s never felt this way in her life.

“Fuck, I wanna come in you so bad, Elizabeth.” He grunted in her ear, fingers digging deeper into her waist, harder and harder. She takes a moment to comprehend what he just said to her as if each time he thrusted into her she lost the right to understand, as if he had been actually fucking her brains out. She’s closer from his words alone and she knows all she wants is for him to let go, to let go so she can feel him. 

“Juggie, please.”

Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head, her mouth open, jaw falling slack as he came in her, hard and she loses it.

“Fuck.” She moaned, her sweaty forehead pressed to his shoulder, her leg dropping from his waist as she regained her vision again, vision blurred at every promise of white heat when she let go.

She looked up to him, her eyes clouded, his hand running along her neck, moving upward to hold her jaw tightly, leaning down to press his lips to hers. It made her feel warm and bubbly, like she was drunk and she couldn’t have that, so she tried to pull away. But he wasn’t having it, her bottom lip trapped between his teeth. She pulled back more forcefully, her lips swollen.

“I have to go, Jug.” She whispered after he’d pulled out of her. He looked down at her as he readjusted his belt, zipping his jeans.

“You just got here a couple hours ago.” He frowned as she pulled her jeans back over her hips. Her head hurt, her ears were ringing, her entire body sore, but as he leaned down again, pressing a hot, wet, open mouth kiss to her lips, she forgot about all of it. Her stomach twisted, she needed to go home before she fell into the pull of his mouth again. 

“I-I have to go, Juggie.”  
~*~*~*~*~

“Jughead! Come in here a moment please.” Fred’s voice boomed through the hallway, he sounded stressed, he could tell. It had been a day or so since he last saw Betty and he was on edge, letting his bag drop to the floor as he walked into the kitchen

“What’s up?” He took a seat at the table, taking in Fred’s concerned expression.

“Well, Archie explained some…very well heard noises from the other day, and I just want to be sure-well I want to be sure you are taking all the right precautions.” The right precautions? Jughead swallowed hard, he had been sure the sound of Archie blasting some video game had drowned out the noise. 

“Fred-” He choked out, pretty sure he’d drown in his own embarrassment before the conversation was over. His eyes were stern, showing he wasn’t taking any nonsense today.

“Jughead, just-Are you being careful?” Fred’s eyes shut tight, his hands gripping the countertop, knuckles turning white.

“I-I-Yes.” He stuttered out. Betty had been taking birth control, he knew that. 

“Are you sure?”

“She’s taking birth control, I’m sure.” He swallowed, nodding once as he felt the heat rise to his ears.

“Who is she, exactly?”

“You can’t be mad, okay?” He stood from his seat, his hands flat on the table, eyes closed. He knew his mother would be furious. When Betty wasn’t at home, Fred practically raised her. He’s known Betty since she was a little girl. Imagine what he’d think of her now.

“Jughead-” Fred stood from his seat as well, leaning over the table.

“Betty.” He murmured, but no doubt did Fred understand him. His eyes widened, walking halfway around the table, but he moved just as quickly, around the table and out of her way, almost in a childlike chase. 

“Jughead Jones.” His voice raised. He put his hand up, as if to stop him from saying what ever he was about to. It was no use, Fred Andrews was not one to keep his mouth shut. 

“Jughead, I’m not mad, I’m not mad it’s just-Jug, sex is important, it’s special, it’s intimate. It should be with someone you love.” Fred’s eyes softened as he looked at him, his soon to be 18 year old boy, his although not blood related, second son.

“I love her. I’ve always loved her. You know that.” 

“But in which way? Look, if you’re going to continue going…the way you are going, just be careful.”

“Always, Fred.”

~*~*~*~*~

The sound of his voice hummed through the hallways, it was soft, quiet, beautiful. She couldn’t understand what he was saying from her point at the front door, slipping her heels off her aching feet. But all she knew was that she could fall asleep to the sound of his voice, the melodic sound that made her smile every time. 

She twisted the bottom of her dress between her fingers, making her way silently down the hall, down the few steps into the kitchen. He was sat in the same stool he was always in, it was another one of the nights. His black boxers the only material hugging his body, a pencil in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. His voice died down into a low humming as he brought the mug to his lips, one hand typing away at the computer in front of him. This, this was the perfect scene, him, his voice and endless cups of caffeine. This happened often, and she couldn’t be more thankful.

She eased into the dimly lit kitchen, wrapping an arm around his neck, leaning into his side, placing a kiss to his forehead.

“You’re stressing yourself out, Jug.” She sighed, her fingers trying to iron out the crease in his forehead. She grabbed the cup from his hands, her lips touching exactly where his mouth had been a moment ago. 

“Mhm.” He murmured, looking up to her, dark circles rimmed his eyes, his lips in a small pout. His eyes darted to her red painted lips and the red dress hugging her hips to match.

“You’re looking fancy.” He smiled sleepily, the caffeine having not kicked in yet. She smiled back, pushing his hair back, his curls falling back into place anyways.

“Alice had some stupid party tonight. It was boring, I was fidgeting the whole time, something kept distracting me.” She whispered, her legs easily sliding over his hips as she climbed her way on top of him. The pencil between his fingertips dropped to the floor, rolling under the table, his hands taking place on her waist as he blinked slowly.

“I was so distracted, Jug.” She whimpered, lifting her dress just enough for him to get a good look, her underwear entirely soaked through. His eyes shut tight as he swallowed hard, trying to contain himself. The two of them seemed to be playing a game of who held the most power. By the looks of it they were taking turns, and right now it was her turn. 

“Where is everyone?” She smushed her nose against his, exhaling into his mouth as she rolled her hips forward. His breath hitched every time she dragged her hips across his, the aching between her thighs driving her insane.

“Tucked into bed, safe and sound.” He nudged her with his nose, her chin lifting slightly as she rocked her hips again, a moan escaping her throat vibrated against his lips. His mouth pressed to the pulse of her neck, trailing down further and further.

“I’m never going to get enough of this.” She sighed, her hands pulling his boxers out of the way of what she desired most in this moment. He hazily pushed her underwear to the side, his mind clouded, in a daze as she lifted her hips up for a moment, lifting her dress over her head. The room to move was small, it was uncomfortable, but it would have to work because once she sunk down onto him, letting him fill her completely in the position she learned to be her favorite, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to move to make matters more settling.

So, awkwardly and uncomfortably, she lifted and dropped her hips again and again. Orgasms accompanied by bitten lips and quiet moans, her short, panted breaths against his hot, sweaty skin. 

“Again.” She whined, guiding him into her for the second time. He moaned lowly, his forehead pressed to her shoulder 

“Please, again.” She whimpered in his ear, her legs burning as she lifted herself again, dropping back down when she found that she couldn’t hold herself up for more than a couple seconds at a time. 

“Come in me, please.” She begged, finding that she loved asking him that, that she loved the strained groan that left his lips when ever she tightened around him, begging and pleading that he’d let go inside of her. Even if she couldn’t see his face as hers was buried into his neck, she could still imagine the look he gave, eyes brows knit together, the crease in his forehead, his bottom lip raw from the rough bite of his teeth. 

She pulled back to look at him, her body sore as she rocked back and forth, but she wanted to keep going, she needed to keep going. 

“Please, J-Juggie, please.” She cried, as quietly as possible, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, his around her waist. 

“C'mon Elizabeth.” His forehead pressed to hers, her quiet moans being silenced by his tongue, mixing with hers. Her hips stilled slowly as she calmed down from her second orgasm of the night, her head falling limply to his shoulder as he spilled inside of her. Ironically, in the mature moment he couldn’t help but notice how childlike her face was in the deepest moments of her vulnerability, her lips pouted, eyes looking entirely pure. Ironically.

“I love you, Juggie.”

“I love you too, Betts.”

~*~*~*~*~

“What are you doing to my brother?” Archie slammed his locker shut, adjusting the bag slung over his shoulder.

“Excuse me?” Betty’s eyes squinted, pulling her books out for her next class. 

“You and Jughead, going at it at like 2 in the morning.” Betty couldn’t read his tone. His face was expressionless, but he seemed at the slightest, pissed off. 

“Look, It’s nothing-” Archie blinked slowly and recoiled as if he’d just been slapped. 

“Are you seriously trying to lie to me? Like I didn’t hear you moaning his name like it was the only word you knew?” Oh. Had she been that loud about it? She shut her locker, turning to Archie. Archies’s eyes were blown wide. She didn’t know what to say. 'I threw myself at him because we were both horny and buzzed and we’ve been screwing ever since.’ No she couldn’t say that, because it sounded ridiculous, it was ridiculous. Christ, the guilt is eating her alive.

“We’re just screwing around, Arch. It’s nothing.” Betty nodded at him, noticing the rest of the kids fill the hallway, wanting to end the conversation as fast as she could.

“It’s nothing? I’m sure Jughead doesn’t see it like that Betty. Don’t start tearing away at his innocence because you’re bored. You’re distracting him. Guess you couldn’t have just me you need him too?” He bites and Betty’s eyes snap back to him. Anger fills her blood streams, but she doesn’t know why, because that’s exactly what she was doing, tearing away at him, but all she could do was think of something to bite back with.

“You know what that’s not even any of your business, Archie. And I’m not distracting him, just because you think you know everything, doesn’t mean you actually do.” She could feel tears building behind her eyes, but why? Why did she care what Archie thought. Why did she care so much that she might be hurting Jughead’s feelings. Why did she care at all?

Maybe it was because she loved him. In more ways than she wanted to admit.


	3. chapter 3

His back is pressed against the porcelain, her back pressed to his chest. They’ve been sitting here for an hour, quiet, the water was going cold. It’d been a long week, they’d barely seen each other. 

“Met someone today.” She opens her eyes at his words. 

“Oh…yeah?” She’s completely still.

“Yeah nothing major though we were just talking.” He tries to continue moving, but the hold she has on his wrist won’t let him. 

“Oh…what’s her name?” She tenses slightly, he notices, but doesn’t think much of it. 

Obviously this isn’t a relationship

The words replay in his head

“Doesn’t really matter. She started working at the bar, I don’t think it’s gonna turn into anything though, I promise.” 

“Woah hold on. You don’t need to promise me anything Jones.” She’s upset, trying to play it off like she isn’t. She knows she’s failing terribly. He pauses, but what was he expecting an out of character;

I love you and only you Juggie, don’t be with her, be with me.

He’s so pathetic.

“I know, I just-” Betty starts to stand, water running down her pale skin and his eyes are all over her. She carefully steps out, trying to remove herself from feeling completely and utterly comfortable when around him. 

“No it’s fine just-I mean if you’re gonna start fucking her you gotta let me know.” She bends to quickly retrieve his t-shirt from the cold tile floor, a puddle of water below her feet. She immediately felt insecure, pulling the shirt over her head.

“I know that.” He stares at her, her back facing him as she slides his boxers up her legs.

“Okay.” She nods, leaving him in the cold water, with not a thing to wear.

———-

She hates Thursday’s. When oddly enough she shouldn’t. It’s the day before Friday, but she just rashly made the decision she hates Thursday’s after Archie for the second time today gave her a hard look before muttering bitch under his breath. 

This is something she would usually play off, but she knew Archie for as long as she’s know Jughead. It was hurtful, although she knew how Archie could be. 

Her eyes are closed as she’s in deep thought, but she can feel as he sits on the cushioned bench next to her, beside the door to the Blue and Gold office. Eyes still closed she feels his chapped lips pressed to hers, his hand pressed firmly on her cheek.

“Stop.” Her eyes open, pushing him back, quickly standing from the bench. She reacts quickly causing him to jolt back.

“Are you upset with me or something?” His eyes follow her as she gathers her books, shoving them untidily into her bag.

“No.” She stares at him, attitude in her voice, but he stares back, giving her a knowing look. 

“Betty.” He presses on, causing her to huff in annoyance. 

“Of course not why would I be?” Her eyes narrow at him, completely still, waiting for an answer. When thirty seconds pass and he says nothing she huffs again, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

“Is this about the girl?” It’s far fetched for him to ask a question like that, but he didn’t think he had done anything that could piss her off recently, as he did piss her off quite often. 

“No, stop it. You’re being ridiculous.” She snaps at him, door on the handle, about to leave before he pushes her further. He knew he was right, but she would never say so. 

“I’m being ridiculous?” He questions, scoffing at her. 

“What do you want me to say Jug?” Her hand is on her hip, still facing the door. She couldn’t tell him what was going on. She’d seem pathetic, she feels pathetic. 

“Now hang on, I wasn’t on your case when you were fucking Archie.” 

“I wasn’t ever-wait so now you’re fucking her I thought you were just talking?” She turns around, quickly, hurt and confused. But why? Why did she feel so suddenly betrayed? He wasn’t hers, she wasn’t his. He’s allowed to do whatever he wants. 

“I’m not fucking her Betty it’s been a day. And you weren’t ever what, what are you talking about?” His eyebrows knit together in fake confusion, his voice raising above hers. He feels sick that this is what he wanted out of her.

“I wasn’t ever screwing him you jackass.” She slams her bag into his shoulder, completely frustrated with him and all his stupid, prying questions. 

“Oh-I” He stumbles over his words. He hadn’t ever known that and now he feels like an actual complete jackass.

“It’s fine.” She sighs, running her fingers through her hair, pulling her bag back over her arm. 

“I thought we had rules set in stone.” He makes a statement, frustrating her all over again. He couldn’t even answer himself as to why he kept pushing her, but he wanted to see how far she would go.

“Fuck, we do, we do, just forget about it alright?” She’s on edge at this point, eyes on the ground.

“No, Betty. What is your deal?” He steps closer. She steps back. The bell saves her from answering and relief floods her entire body. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Her smile is weak, fake. He pulls her in, lips on hers.

“Love you.”

“Love you too Juggie, always.”

—–

“We gonna talk about what happened yesterday?” He turns to her as she climbs into the truck, her bag dropping to the floor of the car after she pulls out a bottle of tequila.

“Nope. We’re gonna get wasted.” Her eyes light up, twisting off the cap.

“Betts-” Maybe he should just let it go.

“It’s a Friday, c'mon.” She pleads, putting the bottle to her lips as he starts Fred’s truck, taking the well known road to her house.

“I work tomorrow.” He groans, eyes rolling as she sits, lip pouted in her seat.

“C'mon Juggie.” He pulls into her empty driveway. Alice had been working so much on the Register lately. Her lips turned upward into a smile as she climbed over the console and into his lap, bottle of tequila in one hand, a fist full of his hair in the other. Her lips press to his and although completely sober he begins to feel drunk, dizzy. 

Her hips roll forward, and she’s catching his lip between her teeth. She pulls back with a snap and he quickly grabs the bottle from her, putting it to his mouth. 

“Okay.” He nods, again giving her anything and everything she wants. She’s quick to open the door and climb off of him, pulling him toward the house, childlike laughter filling his ears as she kicks of her shoes and runs up the stairs. He’s right behind her, not being able to help the smile on his face at the sound of her laugh. 

Before her door is even open all the way her dress is at her ankles. She falls back on her bed, watching as he makes his way toward her, tongue running over his lips in hunger.

It’s quick, he’s inside of her within moments, fast until she’s shaking, leaving her breathless. The headboard hits the wall, the springs of the bed squeak under the pressure. And it continues till morning,

—–

“What’re you doing?” She questioned, his fingertips trailing over her bare stomach. He was shifted down low enough on the bed just to be between her legs, head resting on the inner side of her left thigh.

“Just…touching.” He replied simply, thumb running over the birthmark just under her breast, all the way to the one just below her collarbone. She seemed content with the answer, her eyes shutting, head falling back on to the pillow. Skin touching, fingers roaming around skin, hands playing with fingers, kisses being pressed to hands, kisses that lead to other soft and tired kisses, she feels content. 

Her breathing was still slightly impaired, her chest rising and falling to her heartbeat. He turned turned cheek, lips pressing to the inside of her thigh as he watched her carefully, eyelids fluttering, but never opening. Wanting more of a reaction, he nipped the skin gently, her eyes finally flying open at the touch.

Her hips lifted slightly and he looked to between her legs.

He licked his lips hungrily, eyes still between her legs, her hips lifting again as she lets out a small whine and a whimper. 

“What do you want? You know all you have to do is tell me.” He turned his head again, lips pressing gently to the freckle just where her hip bone dipped. Her eyes fluttered closed tiredly again as she let out a sigh from the small contact. The sun hasn’t even risen, they hadn’t ever fallen asleep. 

“Tell me what you want darling.” She lifted her head from the pillow in frustration, her fingers slipping to thread through his hair. She groaned for a moment before licking her lips, looking down at him with hunger in her eyes.

“I want you to fuck me with your tongue.” She let out, barely above a whisper, but seeming as it was 3 in the morning and she was beyond tired, he wasn’t going to make her beg for it. Her eyes dazed down into his, wildly innocent, wildly pure, no matter how many times he’d fucked her.

He didn’t dare take his eyes from her hold as he leaned forward, tongue where she needs it. She manages to keep her eyes open, still locked with his as her mouth opens in a gasping moan, her hips lifting again. He swiped his tongue over her again, faster this time, harder, her eyes closing for a moment before reopening, her pupils blown wide and her mouth opening in another breathless moan. 

His arms wrap lazily around her thighs, tugging her weightless body closer to him, tongue pressing flat against her. She takes a moment as if she’s processing the pleasure before cursing under her breath in a whine.

He pulls her thighs apart even further, moving to nip at the bruised skin from the day before, the soft moan leaving her lips between pleasure and pain. His right arm unwrapping from her thigh, his hand leaves the tight clenched position it’s usually in when he hear her moaning above him, circling thumb over her, dragging it down slowly before pushing into her briefly, letting it linger there before he pulls away. 

Their eyes still haven’t left each other’s, just being forced to part after each slow, drowsy blink. He pushes his finger past his lips, never getting enough of. Her tiny fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling his hand from his mouth, bringing it closer her swollen lips before they wrap around my finger, her tongue swirling, her teeth biting.

While she seems to be occupied, his finger still between her red, chapped lips, he slowly drags his tongue across her. Her eyes widen, teeth sinking into his finger as she moans around it. She pulls his thumb from her mouth, eyes watching him carefully. 

“Fuck.” A single breathless moan escapes her, quiet and soft, making him groan between her legs at the sound, tongue vibrating against her which only causes her to do it again. 

“Fuck.” She says again, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and he’s not surprised when the blood draws, but she quickly licks it away. The little noises she’s making make it hard to hold on to control, his lips sucking harshly around her.

“Oh God, fuck me.” She cries out, tugging his hair between her fingers. Her body starts to stiffen, his lips still latched to her, her body going rigid. 

“Fuck me.” She repeats, her eyes still on his, hips rising at falling and the rhythm of his tongue, not being able to control it. He shakes his head before nudging her with the tip of his nose, making her let out a pleasured whimper. 

“I’m gonna-f-fuck.” She begins, cutting her self off with profanity as she clenches around his tongue, not even giving herself a moment to breathe as moans keep flying out of her mouth. For the first time this morning her eyes completely shut, hips lifting against his mouth desperately. 

“C'mon.” He encourages her, lips wrapping back around her, her legs shaking and lips trembling as she cries out. Her fingers slowly loosen the grip on his hair, her head dropping back onto the pillow in defeat, breath jagged and fast. His arms wrap around her thighs again, fingers digging into her skin as he try to catch my breath, head bent down, still hidden between her thighs. 

His eyes dart over to the alarm on the nightstand. 3:27. Tiredness starting to kick in. He presses his lips just bellow her belly button before resting his head on her stomach, her fingers pushing his hair back gently as she tries to regain control of her breathing. In just another moment she bites on to her lip again, her hips shifting slightly.

“You’re one horny girl, huh?” He laughs, resting his chin on her stomach as he looked up at her.

“You make me so fucking wet Juggie.” She swipes her tongue across her lips, his laughter immediately fading as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You want to be fucked? Ask for it.” His lips pressed to her hip, nipping the skin with his teeth. Another minute passes before she tugs on his hair, lifting his head from her stomach, pushing her foot to his shoulder, kicking him to fall backward on the mattress, head falling to the other side of the bed. She slowly crawls on top of him, his shirt falling back down, covering his view of her chest, her legs on either side of him. 

“God, you’re sexy.” A groan erupted from the back of his throat, her hands resting on the mattress on either side of his face, supporting herself to sit up. She moaned in response, leaning down to press her lips to his jaw. Her hair falling in curls around her face before she pushed it to the side, kissing down his neck. He groaned again and she sat up slowly, giggling at the reaction, her cheeks flushed. Mesmerized by her, his fingers reach to tangle into her hair, pulling through her curls.

“You’re beautiful, you know that? How’d you manage to do that this early in the morning?” Her cheeks flushed again, shoulders shrugging, t-shirt slipping down her shoulder, showing more of her soft skin. Her lips were swollen, her neck was littered with love bites, his t-shirt engulfing her small frame, socks bunched at her ankles.

Her hand subtly moves down to where she’s straddled over him, wrapping around him with a tight grip. 

“Babe-” He begins, trying to sit up, but her other hand holds an even tighter grip on his neck, pushing him back down on to the bed. He knew she loved the control and so did he, they’ve always been competitive in bed, but fuck if it wasn’t sexy when she held power.

Her hand began to move up and down, tightening every now and then, a hiss escaping his lips as her nails dug into his neck.

“You gonna come for me, Juggie?” She leans toward his ear, whispering tauntingly, teeth nipping at his ear. He pushed her back gently, sitting up as her hand was still wrapped around him, her other hand supporting her on the mattress as she leans backward. Her lip between her teeth, eyes hazily looking into his, he take the opportunity to push his hand between her thighs, index finger slipping into her yet again. 

She cries out immediately at the contact, eyes closed and head thrown back, her grip loosening around him. Her grip tightens again, holding him to press against her, tapping lightly.

“Shit, Juggie.” She whines, hips jolting as he takes over for her, her other hand in the same position as the other to support her weight, as he slowly teases her, pulling through her, her eyes opening wide. Her hips lift again as she tries to sink down on to him, but he presses to her again, making her moan in frustration. 

“Am I gonna have to hold your hips down? You know how this works, tell me.” He pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and she just moans frustratedly again, attempting to guide him inside of her.

“You wanna try that again?” He takes her hands in his and she whines yet again, shaking her head, pouting her lip. Her moans only progressing, cries becoming louder and they haven’t even gotten to the point. 

His fingers tug through her hair, pulling roughly, glad that she isn’t afraid to get hurt, especially in bed. A hiss leaves her swollen lips, chin up as he bites into the pulse of her neck. 

“What do you want darling, tell me what you want.” His teeth scratch into her skin, another hiss escaping her. He pulls her back by her hair to look at her, fingers held around her jaw. 

“You want me to kiss you?” He questions and she shakes her head before licking her lips.

“You want me to touch you?” She shakes her head again. He knows exactly what she wants, but he needed to hear her say it.

“You want my tongue again?” Another head shake.

“You want me to fuck you?” This time she nods vigorously, her pupils blown.

“I told you. If you want me to fuck you, all you have to do is say so.” His hand slowly drops from her jaw, trailing down her chest, landing over her breast and slipping under his t-shirt. Something inside of her clicks, her hand wrapped around his neck again, fingernails digging into his skin.

“Fuck me, fuck me, Juggie please, fuck me until I scream.” She whimpers. His eyes darken, lips immediately curved into a lazy half smile.

“Lift up your arms.” He instructs, pulling his shirt over her head, letting it join the pile of discarded clothes from last night. His lips attach to her breast in an instant, hand held firmly on her waist, the other making sure her legs stay wrapped around him as he moves to lay her back on the bed, as he lay her head on the pillow. 

His mouth moves to her neck, teeth sinking into her shoulder as he finally pushes into her, eyes closing, almost rolling to the back of his head as he feels the familiar warmth, fire coursing through his veins. He picks up a heavier rhythm, her moans no longer just with every thrust, but uncontrollably constant.

Her legs hold tighter around him, the heels of her feet digging into him as he pushed her hair out of her face, tilting her chin up again, tongue soothing over every visible bruise.

“Look at me.” He whispers against her cheek and her forehead presses against his, eyes darting down. She pushes on his shoulder, nails digging into his skin, not holding enough strength to push him over.

“I wanna ride you.” She pants, unintentionally drawing blood as her grip tightens on his shoulder. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, nodding, rolling them over. She winces at the deeper position, eyes shut tightly. She leans back just like before, arms holding her up on the mattress, starting to circle her hips. With the way she’s above him, it’s nothing but a perfect view of watching her take him between her legs as he sinks into her again and again. 

She begins to claw at his chest, pulling him to sit up with her, tightly gripping on to him as her face nuzzles into his neck, fingers tugging the hair at his neck. Her hips lift slightly before dropping back down, making her cry out before repeating the action again. He feels her tiny panted breaths against his neck, their skin sticking together in the hot, thick air.

He knows she’s tired, the way she can’t pick her head up from his shoulder, the way her hips move slowly in circles, jolting every once and awhile as she lets out a soft moan.

“Let me do it baby.” He pulls her back, eyes locking with hers as his thumb caresses her cheek. She leans forward, her hair falling around their faces as she nods. He rolls them over again, just giving a few hard thrusts before she tightens around him.

“Juggie-” She lets out in a breath, her arm draping around his neck, her heels digging into his back again. 

“C'mon.” He rasps out, groaning in her ear, grip tightening on her waist as he held her against him, releasing into her, as she does the same around him. His thumb swipes over her and she lets out a small pleasured scream, making me laugh into her shoulder.

“Quiet.” He chuckles and she whimpers in response, her head falling back on to the pillow tiredly. 

“I’m tired.” She sighs. 

“Well I have to be up in an hour.” He looks over to the clock. 5:03. She lets out a whine at the idea which turns into a wince as he pulls out of her. By the time he falls asleep 30 minutes later his head is on her stomach, forgetting all about the new girl at the bar. 

Hours later and the ringing of his phone alarms the both of them, hungover and in a sex haze.

“Who is that? Fuck, what time is it?” She groans, pushing his head off of her.

“Shit, it’s the bar, I’m late for work. I’ll be back after.” He kisses her languidly before pulling his boxers on, grabbing the keys to Fred’s truck off the nightstand. 

—–

“You’re getting in pretty late.” The new girl at the bar eyes Jughead as he sits down at the bar, resting on the terribly uncomfortable wooden stool.

“Yeah…hungover.” His head is in his hands before his eyes move to her. She’s giving him a hard look.

“Aren’t you a little young for that?”

He stares at her, grinning and she shakes her head. It’s silent for a moment as her eyes move to his bruise littered neck.

“You got a little something right here.” She taps her neck mimicking where the bruise would be. Betty bit hard.

“Oh…right…I-” He’s embarrassed, especially when in front of a girl he could be trying to impress. 

“Girlfriend?” She asks, looking down, focused on the glass in her hand.

“Well, not exactly.” She nods, once. Slowly.

“Oh, so boyfriend?” The glass she was cleaning is now set on the table as she smudges it back up with her nervous fingers.

“No.” He chuckles, eyes widened.

“No. It’s not like that-” He laughs again, surprised.

“Friends with benefits type of thing.” He speaks softly, shy almost. He doesn’t always reveal too much about himself.

“Ah. I see.” She smiles slightly to herself, then lifts her head again. 

“So…you’d be alright with me asking you out then?” He’s taken aback…but why should he say no? Betty had made it clear. This isn’t a relationship. 

“I um, I suppose so.” His lips curve into a small smile. She was forward, but never as forward as her. He enjoyed her company, she was in some ways alike to Betty, but in many ways different.

“Mhm. Get to work Jones.” The name she calls him twists his stomach in knots. She calls him that. He nods, now feeling sick. Feeling like he was cheating, like he was betraying her, but he pushed and she pulled and he knows now she could never truly want him the way he wants her.

—–

The shift doesn’t last too long. The girl had been staring him since she’d asked him out, he could tell. And it just made him feel worse. 

And Betty, something didn’t sit right with her, knowing he’d be with her all day. And although pathetic, she couldn’t help her self from walking through the door of the bar near the end of his shift. She eyes the girl once before spotting him behind the bar. Betty, a girl of purpose walks over, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket. 

“We gotta talk.”

—–

“I thought this wasn’t going to be a problem for us?” He eyed her up and down, confused at her sudden need to pull him into the closet like she needed to show the new girl who’s was who. 

“It’s not a problem!” She cries, clenching her nails into her palm. 

“It obviously is Betty. Now tell me what the hell is going on with you.”

“Just shut up-”

“Tell me what the fuck you want from me. God damn it Betts I can’t read your mind, tell me what you need from me, what am I not seeing here?” He’s trying to get a rise out of her and it’s working. 

“This isn’t going to work out anymore.” She gives the answer he doesn’t expect. 

“Why not? Tell me why not. Tell me what the hell has changed.”

“Fuck you! Oh my god you’re such a fucking asshole! I wanna sleep in your stupid t-shirts and hold your dumb hand you dumb ass. I want you to feel the same way that I feel about you. I can’t live like this, with just half of you. I want all of you, all the time, I need you by my side 24 hours a day, and you know what that’s just the way it is. And I hate you, God do I fucking hate you! You turned me into this weak and needy whining mess! You turned me into this fucking pathetic girl that I promised myself I would never be! I don’t want to be this way, you made me this way and I hate it, I hate you!” Her nails dig into herself harder.

“Y-you, oh my god. You really wanna know what I think?” He’s almost laughing in her face. 

“What? What are you thinking Jughead?”

“That you are so fucking blind.”

“Excuse me?” She recoils, hand over her chest, eyes narrowing.

“You heard me. You’re an idiot. You are such an idiot. Don’t you notice anything? Im fucking in love with you. Jesus Christ, what happened to us? What happened to when I was your best friend and-”

“You still are my best friend.”

“But I’m not Betty. I’m not your best  
friend any more. When we started this, we should have known this would happen, that it would tear us apart like this.”

“You were the one who wanted this, who told me this was a good idea, like this was something we could learn from. You told me-”

“That’s because I’m fucking in love with you! Anything was better than nothing Betty, okay! I’m the pathetic one, telling you what wouldn’t scare you half to death just so I could have some of you, because you couldn’t give me all of you and you know that.”

“Well,-”

“Just fucking shut up.”

His fingers dug into her hips, pulling them closer together. Her lips parted in a silent gasp, his lips just an inch or two from hers. And before their lips could touch, he placed slow, hazed kisses down to her jaw, to her neck and to her shoulder, pushing the shoulder of her shirt down.

Betty looked nervously toward the door as he continued, her fingers laced through his hair, giving a hard pull when his teeth scratched into her skin. Before she could stop him out of the anxious worry of getting caught, she distracted herself, pulling him by his hair, bringing his lips to hers. 

From then on she couldn’t have a care in the world about being caught, not when his tongue was pushing past her lips, meeting hers in a hurry. What was a small desire for him turned into unrecognizable hunger, her hands holding on either side of his face, afraid he’d pull away and leave her with an empty feeling. Only he felt the same, his arm encircling her waist, his hand on the small of her back, pushing her closer to him. 

She turned her head for a moment, breathless and dizzy, but he only continued, lips attached to her neck and she could already feel the bruise starting to form. Her lips parted again, before she bit down harshly on her bottom lip, a moan erupting from the back of her throat. And the moment she turned her head back it started all over again, lips, teeth, tongue and silent moans.

He lifted her with ease on to the shelf, his fingers popping open the button on her shorts, hands in need to feel her soft skin, to touch her all over. Her legs wrapped around him, tank top pushed up her stomach. His hips rolled against her, his tongue pushing deeper into her mouth as she let out a whimper. 

“Babe-” She moaned against his tongue, and he moaned back, encouraging her to continue. She pulled back, head resting back against the wall behind her, hands pushing down in between them, yanking his belt loose, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. 

His unzipped her shorts, yanking them off her hips, pulling them over her converse, his eyes flickering to between her legs, his tongue swiping across his lips. He sucked in a breath, dropping her shorts onto the ground, eyes still attached to in between her thighs.

“I love you Elizabeth.” He breathed out, his head spinning a thousand miles a minute.

“I love you Juggie.” She sat up from her position, whispering into his ear as she hooked her legs around him, pulling him closer. His hips jolted forward, pushing his hips into hers, making her head fall forward onto his shoulder, her fingers scratching desperately into his skin.

“F-fuck. Hurry up Juggie” She whined as he stopped completely. 

“Right in the closet Betts? She’s right outside” He teased, his finger laced through the strap of her bra, tugging it down her shoulder.

“Fuck you, you started this, come on.” She pushed on his chest, causing him to laugh.

“Right here?” He questioned, knowing she was getting impatient.

“Right here.” She tugged his belt again, his eyes looking down to where she pulled desperately.

“Right now?” Her forehead pressed against his, breath shallow.

“Right now, Juggie.” She nudged her nose with his, parting his lips with her tongue, the taste of nicotine still in his mouth. He tapped her thigh gently and she spread her legs easily for him, her hand reaching past his jeans and boxers, making him groan against her tongue.

“You don’t know how long I’ve loved you-” Her free hand pulled him closer by his jaw, shutting him up, making him loose his train of thought. 

“Shut up.” She mumbled against his lips, causing him to smile against hers.

“I-I, okay.” He finally agreed, pushing her underwear to the side as she reached into his boxers again, finally pushing them out of her way, letting them still rest on his hips. 

“Shit.” She whined as he pushed into her, teeth clenched together as she started to rock her hips. Her hand slammed against the wood of the shelf. 

“Faster.” She let out breathlessly, pushing her hips up to his roughly at a quicker pace, his hand wrapped gently around her throat. He pushed into her faster, her head burying into his neck as she cried out, his lips attaching hungrily to whatever skin across her chest was showing.

It was well understood that were too drunk on each other to find a rhythm, just chasing after each other’s release under the heat. 

“I can’t hold on much longer.” She whispered into his ear, his hand pushed under her tank top in desperate need to touch her.

“Just a little while longer, baby.” He rasped out, pushing under the fabric of her bra as he thrusted into her deeper, her mouth opening in a sharp gasp. She bit her lip harshly before nodding, her teeth sinking in deeper when his free hand slid between them, thumb pressed to her clit roughly.

“Fuck, Juggie. Shit.” Her nails dug into his shoulders, his face buried into the crook of her neck.

“Shit, I love you.” She cried out and he just nodded against her shoulder, not being able to deny the pit of fire inside of him. The moment she tightened around him, he couldn’t help but let go as well, holding her tightly against his chest as she fell into oblivion.


End file.
